SOS Duo
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 56] ... S.O.S. Duo, j’écoute ? L’histoire aurait pu débuté ainsi, mais ce n’est pas le cas... Duo version homme, de presque toutes les situations à votre service, arrive chez vous... YAOI


Titre : **S.O.S. Duo**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : _**Série des petits OS du mardi… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… **_(Number 56) …

_Bêta, __Siashini_

_Petit OS tout mignon et qui confirme le fait qu'il faut toujours être prêt__  
__et que l'amour n'est pas aussi loin qu'on ne le pense !!! __  
__Alors cherchez bien !_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit le 23 et 24 mai 2007.__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 29 mai 2007 à 18h20._

Que dire que dire…  
En fait je n'en sais rien, donc je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau texte.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

◇

**_Tous les OS du mardi sont courts, vous voici prévenus…_**_**  
**_**_Même minis parfois !_**_**  
**_

◇ … ◇

◇ **OS du ****MARDI **◇

◇ … ◇

◈ Merci à _**Siashini **_pour cette correction.◈

◇

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 55 de mardi dernier et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Noan** - **nagoyaka** - **yami ni hikari** - **lisou52** - **Hissha** - **lysanea** - **kela** - **cristalsky **- **Dame Emma** - **Tsuki-no-Shinigami **- **zashikiwarashi **- **L'ange gardien** - **jenny** - **Iroko** - **shini-cat** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **Lil' booboots** - **JustShad'y** - **petit ange** - **mimi** - **Nass** - **caro06 **- **haevenly **-** littledidi11** - **thefrenchfan** - **yurie** - **marnie02** - **SNT59** et **Yami Sheina**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

◇

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **15 ans d'écart (2ème partie)** " :

**shini-cat** … Je n'ai hélas pas pu te répondre via ton mail, car celui-ci ne fonctionner pas. Je n'ai donc pas pu t'aider. C'est drôle car j'ai l'impression de me revoir il y a 1 an ½ lorsque j'ai fait ma premier review à anciennement, Shali Maxwell. Qui écrie maintenant sous le pseudo Hissha. J'ai du mal à me faire à son nouveau pseudo… Je suis très heureuse d'avoir eu la primeur de ta première review et je t'en remercie infiniment. Je suis heureuse aussi que mes textes te plaise. Bisous et bienvenu sur FF, Catirella

◇

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**S.O.S. Duo**

**

* * *

**

- Oh Monsieur Yuy, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

- Duo, je ne rêve que de toi. Tu es tellement beau, j'ai envie d'être en toi, de ne faire qu'un avec toi.

- OH OUI… Maintenant maintenant…

_**« Il est 7h et vous écoutez Radio GW… »**_

Duo se réveille en sursaut et regard son radio-réveil qui venait de troubler un moment des plus chaud de son fantasme.

« Saleté de truc… Ooh misère mes draps. »

Duo soupire en regardant son entre-jambe souillé par ses soins et plus de ses draps du dessous et dessus.

« La vie est trop injuste. Bon douche directe et ensuite changement des draps. »

Duo comme chaque matin depuis qu'il avait dû travailler pour M Heero Yuy, célèbre mannequin masculin. Mais surtout d'une perfection faite homme, que Duo avait reconnu de suite à leur première entrevue, lorsque celui-ci l'avait appelé pour qu'il fasse le ménage non-fait depuis plus de 3 mois des suites de son absence à Paris.

L'annonce disait :

-

**S.O.S. Duo**

Vous avez un souci de plomberie, d'électricité, pour tondre la pelouse ou laver votre voiture.  
Mais aussi… Votre animal de compagnie à besoin d'être sorti, mamie de faire du shopping. La nounou a eu un imprévu, il vous faut un chauffeur au dernier moment…  
Votre intérieur doit retrouver son éclat en moins de 3 heures.

**S.O.S. Duo en moins d'une heure chez vous à votre service.**

-

Pour le coup depuis que Duo avait lancé sa petite boite, il n'arrêtait pas une minute. Il avait dû même engager du personnel depuis 1 an.

À 24 ans à peine, Duo était devenu un mini chef d'une mini société. Son salaire était le plus bas pour le moment. Mais il s'en foutait un peu. Ses 2 employés pouvaient vivre décemment. Lui bien moins mais il n'avait pas une famille à charge et se priver faisait parti de son quotidien depuis pratiquement sa naissance. Donc ce n'était pas un énorme sacrifice, juste attendre son tour d'avoir un peu plus pour ne serait-ce se rhabiller correctement. Il n'avait que 2 tenues correctes et sexy à ce jour.

Duo était heureux que ses employés travaillent correctement et avec le sourire. "** S.O.S. Duo **" gagne en notoriété et tous les efforts fournis depuis 2 ans commencent à payer.

Et c'est donc il y a un peu plus de 4 mois qu'Heero Yuy avait fait appelle à "** S.O.S. Duo **".

Duo étant justement le seul de disponible après 20 heures du soir.

Il arriva donc vêtu de noir. Couleur de sa combinaison de travail. Une charlotte blanche sur la tête avec des lunettes moches au possible uniquement portées par l'intéresser lorsqu'il travaillait.

Heero Yuy le regarda, comme s'il avait devant lui un dératisseur venu de l'espace. Duo intérieurement, se maudissait de la touche qu'il avait face à son fantasme vivant, sourcil levé devant lui.

Autant dire que c'était mort pour une micro approche quelle qu'elle soit. Duo était hors-jeu sans même avoir tenté l'impossible.

Monsieur Yuy pianotait sur son PC portable en râlant après le bruit occasionné par Duo qui durant 3 heures passait l'aspirateur, fit la poussière, les vitres intérieures, une vaisselle oubliée avant de quitter New York… Trempette de la vaisselle durant 1 heure oblige. Changer le lit de Monsieur, faire briller la salle de bains, les toilettes et désinfecter le frigo vidé, car plus rien de viable, hormis les choses vertes limite rampantes. Duo avait pris congé épuisé à plus de 23h20 et sans même un pourboire.

En plus la perfection était avare, semblait-t-il.

Duo ayant fait un excellent travail, Heero appelons-le ainsi, refit appelle à "** S.O.S. Duo **".

Le plus comique c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas que le Duo qui venait toujours en personne était le fameux "** Duo **".

Durant les 4 mois qui suivirent, il fut appelé 3 fois pour :

Une fuite dans la salle de bains. Duo se prit la douche en verre de plein fouet à mater Heero en peignoir.

Laver la Porche bleu cobalt, restée au parking. Là Duo avait pris son pied, hélas il ne put la conduire.

Et refaire le grand ménage, il y a un peu moins de 2 semaines.

Et à chaque fois il ressemblait à une mouche.

"** S.O.S. Duo **" était un service rapide et immédiat. Duo à chaque fois, soit venait de finir une mission en tenue de commando tue l'amour, soit pour le grand ménage tenue obligée et sans appel.

Bien sûr depuis la vison peignoir, Duo fantasmait toutes les nuits qu'Heero Yuy lui faisait l'amour, un peu partout dans son appartement. Pas des plus petit. Duo haïssait l'aspirateur et encore plus sur les surfaces de plus de 100 mètres carrés.

Aujourd'hui Duo ne travaille pas.

C'est samedi et au bout de 2 ans il s'est pris un week-end complet de repos.

Ce matin après un nouveau réveil gluant, il avait eu un rendez-vous avec son banquier. Duo s'était fait tout beau et ses affreuses lunettes de travail avaient été remplacées par des lentilles. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas nattés et encore moins dans la charlotte, mais en queue de cheval. Jean noir taille basse, chemise noire cintrée et une veste légère parfaite noire bien évidemment. Les chaussures cela va de soit assorties de couleur noire, tout comme les chaussettes et le boxer. Parfumé et rasé de près comme chaque matin. Pas pour le parfum trop cher.

Comme disait son amie et employée Hilde « Toujours être prêt et porter des dessous propres. »

Après sa visite à la banque où Duo ressortit le sourire aux lèvres, car il allait enfin pouvoir se payer le même salaire qu'Hilde et Pedro. Duo eut d'ailleurs une pensée à Dieu et le remercia qu'avoir mis sur son chemin sœur Maria qui lui avait appris l'espagnol étant petit. Perdo, parlait à peine l'anglais il y a un an. Duo lui avait donné sa chance et cela avait payé.

Perdo apprit très vite l'anglais dans le lit d'une certaine Dorothy.

Duo était heureux… Moins lorsque son portable sonna.

« Hilde ? Un souci ? »

« _Yuy, il veut que tu viennes pour un problème de plomberie._ »

« ENCORE ! Mais il fait quoi avec sa tuyauterie. »

« _… ! …_ »

« … ! … Désolé, ce n'était pas voulu. Et Perdo, il fait quoi ? »

« _Il ramone la cheminée de Dorothy._ »

« Ah, elle a une maison maintenant ? »

« _Duo __c'est__ Dorothy __qu'il __ramone_ »

Duo devient rouge de honte.

« Non ! Et toi ? »

« _Je suis pas dispo avant plus de 2 heures, je viens juste de commencer mon rendez-vous._ »

« Tu lui as dit que le samedi c'était uniquement sur rendez-vous comme indiqué au dos de la carte. »

« _Oui, il veut être dépanné de suite._ »

« Il me casse les pieds, je n'ai pas la tenue sur moi et encore moins les outils. »

« _Je suis désolée Duo._ »

Duo soupira.

« Tu n'y es pour rien. Bon je suis à 10 minutes de chez lui à pied, je vais faire un saut. Adieu matinée et après-midi de détente. »

« _T'inquiètes Pedro assurera samedi prochain._ »

Duo sourit en coin.

« Dorothy aura peut-être un souci de gazon. »

Hilde éclata de rire, Duo était fier de lui et arborait un sourire niais maintenant.

« _Idiot. Allez je te laisse aller chez l'apollon et je retourne à ma poussière._ »

« Bonne journée à toi ma puce. »

« _Toi aussi ma crevette._ »

Hilde raccrochât avant que Duo ne lui peste dessus. Duo effectivement, les sourcils froncés râla.

« Je t'en foutrais des crevettes moi. Yuy… J'espère qu'il a des outils sinon tant pis on le perdra comme client et moi je dormirais au sec… Je parle tout seul maintenant manquait plus que cela. »

Une fois sur place Duo n'eut pas besoin de sonner et de se présenter au portier, car pas là. La porte était grande ouverte.

« C'est d'un sérieux tien. Bien la peine de payer des charges super chères. »

Arrivé devant la porte Duo sonna, ce fut un Heero Yuy sublime qui vient lui ouvrir et qui fit un magnifique levé de sourcil avec une question qui tue…

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Duo cligna des yeux en le regardant d'un air niais.

« "** S.O.S. Duo **", je suis déjà venu 4 fois M Yuy. »

« Hn ? Vous êtes le type en noir avec la toque blanche et les lunettes des années 60. »

Duo soupira de mécontentement et fronça les sourcils en prime.

Intérieurement Duo pensait très fort :  
" _Mes lunettes te proutent, Dieu qu'il est beau c'est pas humain d'être gaulé comme ce type._"

« Oui, personne n'est parfait, c'est une charlotte et non une toque. De plus je ne suis pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, mais je suis venu tout de même comme vous pouvez le constater. »

« Le "Duo" de votre nom de société, qui je suppose est votre parton, saura vous remercier. »

Duo lui fit volontairement un sourir stupide.

« J'en doute ou alors je vais devoir me dire merci à moi-même. »

« Vous êtes Duo ? »

« Oui M Yuy. Duo Maxwell. Je peux voir où se trouve votre souci de plomberie ? »

« Hn ? … Ah oui bien sûr entrez je vous ne prie. »

Cette fois-ci la fuite provenait de la cuisine.

« Vous avez une caisse à outils ? »

« Vous n'en avez pas ? »

Duo le fixa avec insistance.

« Vous n'avez pas du tout suivre. Je ne suis pas censé travailler, donc je ne me promène pas encore que je sache avec ma caisse à outils. Là je suis à pied et non-véhiculé. Vous n'êtes pas blond pourtant ou alors c'est le mannequina. »

Heero bien évidemment se vexa de suite.

« Pardon ? Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. »

« Désolé, mais mon employée au téléphone vous dit que ce n'est pas possible aujourd'hui. C'est en plus indiqué au dos de ma carte et des factures que vous avez. Le samedi c'est uniquement sur rendez-vous, pris 1 semaine à l'avance. Vous insistez, je fais l'effort de venir sur mon premier samedi où je ne travaille pas depuis plus de 2 ans. ET vous semblez étonné que je n'ai pas ma panoplie de plombier sur moi pour vous dépannez… Alors excusez-moi, mais j'ai faim, vous avez chamboulé mon propre emploi du temps et je n'avais pas pris de petit-déjeuner croyant m'offrir ce lux chez Mac Do (1). »

« Mac Do ! »

« Je fais suivant mes moyens. Bon vous avez quelques outils ou vous n'en avez pas ? »

« Je dois en avoir mais très peu. »

Duo le regarda quitter la cuisine et revenir peu de temps après avec une petite caisse en bois.

« C'est cela ? »

« Hn. »

Duo regarde la caisse, Heero et la caisse et après un soupir finit par ouvrir celle-ci.

« Je ne peux pas réparer avec cela. Vous avez des voisins qui eux ont peut-être plus de matériel que vous. »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Duo re-soupira.

« Bon, je coupe l'eau et je vais voir déjà l'appartement d'en face, je reviens ne fermez pas votre porte. »

« Hn hn. »

« C'est quoi " Hn " en langage courant ? »

« Oui dans le cas présent. »

Duo en quittant la cuisine dit en Espagnol.

« _Et bien cela promet s'il fait cela en pleine action._ »

« _Non, je ne fais pas " Hn " et je parle couramment Espagnol._ »

Duo vira au rouge, avec des yeux comme des soucoupes mort de honte qu'Heero l'ait compris en lui répondant en plus en espagnol pour accentuer sûrement le malaise de Duo à cet instant.

« Je suis désolé. Je reviens au plus vite. »

Heero sourit en coin en matant les fesses de Duo quittant la pièce. Duo avait fait tomber la veste et Heero avait découvert un corps certes plus menu que lui et un peu plus petit de taille, mais d'une perfection qui ne devait rien envier au sien une fois mis à nu.

Duo revient environ 15 minutes plus tard avec plusieurs outils. Heero lui pendant ce temps avait préparé de quoi manger. Duo ferma les yeux en humant la délicieuse odeur des œufs au bacon, des tartines grillées et du café qui avait fini de couler.

« Dieu que cela sens bon. Vous avez fait comment pour l'eau ? »

« Bouteille. »

« Ah ba oui logique. Heuuuuu, je peux vous demander si vous avez un vieux tee-shirt ou autre, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ma chemise. »

« Hum, bien sûr je reviens. »

Heero lui rapporta un tee-shirt loin d'être vieux.

« Il est pratiquement neuf ! »

« Je n'ai pas plus abîmé gomen. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne le mets plus. »

« Ah. »

Duo haussa les épaules et déboutonna sa chemise, puis la retira. D'un coup il se rendit compte qu'Heero le matait en train de se changer.

« Ça va ? Le spectacle vous plait ? »

Duo en était arrivé à l'enfilage du tee-shirt.

« Hn, vous êtes super bandant. »

La queue de cheval coinça encore plus à la réponse d'Heero.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse et encore moins à l'aide d'Heero pour passer la tête et les cheveux dans l'encolure du tee-shirt. C'est un Duo cramoisi qui refit surface et un Heero sourire en coin qui le regardait amusé.

« Bandant ? »

« Oui… Je vous ai préparé un petit-déjeuner. Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez prévu mais c'est mieux que rien. »

« C'est pour moi ? »

« Hn. »

Duo était heureux comme tout et prit place sur la chaise qu'Heero lui recula pour qu'il prenne place, Heero prit place en face de lui où une tasse de café l'attendait.

Duo mordit dans un toast et soupira de bien être en mâchant celui-ci et attaqua les œufs au bacon tout de suite après.

« Merci c'est délicieux. Je finis vite et j'attaque la fuite. »

« Hum hum prenez votre temps. »

Et Duo en effet prit son temps.

Pour cause…

« Bien dormi ? »

« Pour le peu que tu m'as laisseé dormir oui. Tu es encore mieux que dans mes fantasmes. »

Duo le lendemain matin refit surface vers 10 heures dans les bras musclés d'Heero aussi nu l'un que l'autre après avoir fait l'amour plus d'une fois, dans diverses pièces.

Mais il avait quand même réparé la fuite de la cuisine avant de glisser sur une marre d'eau à cause d'Heero qui avait remis l'eau. Ce que Duo ne lui avait en aucun cas demandé. Duo atterrit sur Heero qu'il entraîna dans sa chute sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Ce fut là…

À cet instant…

Qu'Heero avait embrassé Duo.

Duo avait placé ses mains stratégiquement dans la chevelure d'Heero en même temps que ses lèvres furent prises en bouche.

Heero retira le tee-shirt que portait Duo. Cette fois-ci était bon pour être mis à la poubelle.

Duo arracha la chemise qu'Heero portait.

Leurs jeans respectifs furent plus durs à retirer à cause le l'eau mais une fois fait les boxers sautèrent dans la minute qui suivit et Duo sans trop de préliminaires fut pris sur le plan de travail da la cuisine…

Son fantasme qu'il avait fait la 5ème nuit.

Et cela ne s'arrêta pas à la cuisine.

Ils atterrirent dans le salon, la salle à manger, la salle de bains bien sûr. Puis un retour dans la cuisine où là ils dînèrent à même le sol et le frigo à portée de main.

Ce fut un repas des plus succulent et des plus savouré.

D'ailleurs Heero rajouta sur sa liste de course, une bombe de crème chantilly, des fraises, du raisin, des yaourts à l'abricot et le pot de crème fraîche. Puis une fois Duo mis sur son épaule le sourire aux lèvres ils retournèrent faire un tour dans la salle de bains. Ils ne firent pas uniquement que leur toilette.

Heureusement que les murs de l'appartement ne ressemblaient pas à une feuille de papier.

Et enfin ils atterrirent dans le grand lit d'Heero où Duo se crut en live des ses fantasmes des 20 dernières nuits au moins.

Hormis le " _Oh Monsieur Yuy, ce n'est pas raisonnable._". Ce stade était dépasseé et n'avait même pas eu lieu.

Duo se lova un peu plus dans les bras où il reposait déjà. Heero semblait ne pas vouloir le lâcher dans l'immédiat. Autant dire qu'il vivait à fond la fin de chacun de ses rêves version X qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir.

« Je vais avoir des prix maintenant ? »

« Hein ! Salaud, c'est comme pouvoir te faire une fellation toi-même, soit jamais. »

Heero éclata de rire et Duo qui lui était monté dessus souriait comme un prédateur.

Duo savait qu'il plaisantait. Ils n'avaient pas fait que forniquer aux 4 coins de l'appartement. Ils avaient aussi parlé et Duo avait été loin d'avoir imaginé monsieur perfection, diplômé en physique et être un pro en informatique.

Heero de son côté était resté tel un crétin lorsque Duo lui dit avoir un passé son diplôme de droit l'année passée en candidat libre, grâce à ses cours à domicile et du soir.

Après un moment câlin, car Duo était quand même bien échauffé niveau arrière-train. Heero lui prépara un petit-déjeuner au lit comme Duo n'en avait jamais eu de toute sa vie.

Ça…

Duo ne l'avait ni rêvé, ni fantasmé.

Juste espéré après la journée de folie qu'ils avaient passée tous les deux.

Où cela allaient-t-ils les mener ?

Seul l'avenir nous le dira…

**FIN  
du  
LVI**

… . …  
Alors ?  
Perso mon passage que j'ai trop aimé écrire  
" _Vous n'avez pas du tout suivre. Je ne suis pas sensé travailler, donc je ne me promène pas encore que je sache avec ma caisse à outil__s__. Là je suis à pied et non-véhiculé. Vous n'êtes pas blond pourtant ou alors c'est le mannequina. _"  
Je **m'excuse** par avance pour les blondes ou les blonds, ainsi que ceux qui éventuellement font du mannequina.  
Cette phrase n'est pas péjorative, mais j'ai rigolé toute seule en l'écrivant.  
BISOUS, à mardi prochain, au pire à dans 15 jours.

_**Catirella **_

◇

(1) - Mac Do, est une enseigne déposée et celle-ci ne m'appartient pas plus que Gundam Wing.

* * *

_**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue, à bientôt. Cat**_


End file.
